


Goodnight Hon

by kez



Category: White Collar
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really good sex, with people she loved, Elizabeth decided, was the best way to relax after a hard day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Hon

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Any mistakes are my own.

Elizabeth sighed softly when Neal's mouth trailed down her stomach. His hands at once, firm and gentle where they rested on her hips, holding her still, but never bruising. 

She could feel Peter's gaze on them, dark and hungry, but he did nothing more than occasionally reach out to flick a thumb across her nipple, or stroke his fingers down Neal's spine. He was still fully dressed even, except for his jacket and tie.

"Oh god..." Elizabeth gasped, when Neal's tongue flicked across her clit. It's almost a tease and the only warning she got, before he went to town on her.

Neal is, as far as Elizabeth is concerned, a fucking god, when he does this.

Peter was good, considerate, always made her come, but Neal seemed to relish it in a way Peter did not. When Peter did it, it was because he wanted to make her feel good. When Neal did it, he was making them both feel good and that made a difference she'd never expected.

"You're both so beautiful..." Peter murmured, as he teased her nipple. "I love watching him eat you..."

Elizabeth groaned, because words were completely beyond her at that point and reached up to drag Peter into a kiss, as wet as sloppy as she could make it.

A long, breathless plea escaped her when Peter pulled away, although who she was pleading with she couldn't say. It hardly mattered a second later, as she crashed over the edge of her first orgasm with a wordless shout.

When she is next aware, Peter is naked and Neal and Peter are kissing. Neal's mouth still glistening with _her_ as he shares the taste with her husband.

"Fuck me."

They both turned to look at her, a glint in their eyes and she is certain, that is what they planned anyway, but they keep quiet let her think it's only on her order, as they manoeuvre themselves into a position that works and she straddles Peter with a moan, while Neal's fingers press slick, against her ass.

This isn't something they do often. Neal and Peter both enjoy anal sex, Peter, a lot more than Elizabeth had expected when they started all this, but she has always been more reticent about it.

She can't deny the thrill though, of having both of them inside her at once. Filling and stretching her in new and interesting ways as they rock together in a rhythm they never have trouble finding.

Neal reaches down to stroke her clit, while Peter presses open mouthed kisses against her throat and lets his hands stroke over her breasts and tease some more at her nipples. Peter had always been a breast man and it's probably lucky that Elizabeth enjoys having her's touched so much.

It doesn't take long, for any of them, both men holding on with due determination, until Elizabeth has rocked through two more orgasms, leaving her shaking and feeling like she's going to come apart completely if they don't stop, but they do, both of them coming deep inside her, her name and each others, spilling from lips that are pressed against her skin.

They took separate showers – only because their shower just doesn't accommodate three, no matter how many times they've tried – and Peter and Neal checked that the alarm is set and all the doors were locked, before falling back into bed, a tangle of limbs that are still loose from really good sex.

Really good sex, with people she loved, Elizabeth decided, was the best way to relax after a hard day.

She curled between her two men, their hands clasped together just under her breast and then smiled when she said 'goodnight hon', because just like always now, they both answered.


End file.
